Element Rising
by draganix
Summary: Jack is a master in weilding the element of fire, but with forces that threaten the world Jack can't stop them by himself. Rudy tasks him that he must find and team with the weilder of a new element never before mastered until now. Will Jack fulfill his appointed quest before the world engulfs to chaos? Read to see. Rated T for violence. Ch3 coming soon.
1. Part 1

Jack stood vigilant as he stared down his adversaries from afar. Blackness they took for symbolism and through darkness they had become. Vapors of black mist swirled to each of their right sides forming into solid bo staves. As each one took to their new profound weapon, the charge ensured in shear numbers.

Jack smirked at the approaching horde that was swarming down upon him. He lifted his arms across his chest swinging them quickly back to his sides. His hands now in engulfed in bursting fire; he thrust his right hand forward following with his left at the horde. Two powerful fireballs launched at the oncoming horde blasting them to an oblivion.

As the horde pushed forward against him, Jack again ignited his hands only this time forming the fire into duel wielding flame swords. He charged forward clashing into the horde slicing his foes down one by one. Jack noticed two of them readying to aim at him from point range shot. Jack pulled back his arms over his shoulders then forcefully threw his fiery blades at them; the blades landed to them in the chest bursting them into black vapors. Jack soon found himself completely surrounded. Not willing to go down without a fight, he mustered up his remanding energy unleashing a surrounding flame around himself; with a push of his hands the fire ensnared every foe. Those that remained fled to escape and Jack walked off with another victory...for now.

Element Rising

Part 1

"Concentrate Eddie, when you focus the mind and the chi as one you will master it," Rudy instructed while working with Eddie.

"I don't think I can do it Rudy," Eddie replied doubtfully.

"Sure you can. Trust me you'll get the hang of it," Rudy reassured.

"Listen to Rudy, Eddie, he knows what he's talking about. After all he helped me master mine," Kim added in.

"Easy for you to say Kim, you took to water like it was nothing," Eddie responded.

Kim swirled a ball of water in her hands before solidifying it to thick ice.

"Well I am pretty flawless. You know like ice," she tried to pun to lighten the mood, however, Eddie seemed to see it as a gloat.

"You shouldn't complain Eddie, at least you're able to wield an element," Milton aimed envious.

"Milton, I'm sure in time yours will surface soon enough," Rudy tried reassuring.

"It's been two years since you recruited me, Rudy. I haven't showed any signs of elemental capability at all. How you sure I even have one?" Milton expressed.

Rudy was about to reply until Jack came back to base.

"Oh Jack, you're back great, I need you to train with Eddie he performs well under your guidance ," Rudy stated.

"Rudy, we have a problem. A big one in fact," Jack announced.

"What problem?" he asked.

"The Black Dragons are growing in numbers at an alarming rate," Jack mentioned.

"But you still handled them with ease," Rudy thought.

"Well yeah, but-" Jack began.

"See nothing to worry about, Jack," Rudy implied.

"Listen to me Rudy, I had to use all the power I could muster to deal with them. Their numbers were by the thousands if not more," Jack explained.

"That's impossible no way have their numbers been able to increase this fast," Kim noted.

"I also think their readying for another assault attack," Jack expressed.

"Thousands of Black Dragons oh man I'm too young to die!" Eddie cried.

"No one's going to die!" Rudy gained control.

"That's why we need to leave this place, Rudy," Jack suggested.

"Leave? And go where Jack? The Black Dragons have already destroyed our training ground and our HQ. We have nowhere else to go," Rudy explained roughly.

"Then what will you have us do?" Jack asked.

"We will hold our ground here," Rudy insisted.

"I can't keep doing this by myself I need help, your help," Jack replied.

Rudy nodded in agreement.

"Milton, keep eyes on the front. We need to spot and stop the apposing force beforehand," Rudy ordered.

Milton complied as he stationed to his post.

"In the meantime Jack, take Eddie under your wing," Rudy implied to which Jack nodded.

"Listen Milton, about earlier I have faith that element of yours is bound to reveal, I mean you have something there for without you we wouldn't have found Jack or Eddie," Rudy encouraged.

"But Jack and Kim, even you were all able to connect to your elements with ease," Milton stated.

"And yet everyone's different and it comes to others when they least expect it. Just between us Milton, when I first taught Jack he could hardly muster a flame, little alone a spark. The element grows as every way you do, so give it some time," Rudy advised kindly.

Jack continued his supportive nature towards Eddie with the training.

"Okay, I think you should give your gravity manipulation a try," Jack insisted.

"Can't I just keep moving rocks around I'm very good at that," Eddie replied.

"Come on swipe me off my feet," Jack instructed.

"Ah guys, I think Jack was right more Black Dragons are coming," Milton announced.

"How many?" Jack asked. "I can't tell, but looks like an army of them," Milton replied worriedly.

"Jack let's go we'll hold them off," Rudy suggested.

"Wait I can fight too I'll help," Kim insisted.

"Can't allow it Kim," Rudy denied her.

"You do this every time Rudy," Kim countered.

"Having you and Jack out there the same time will hinder both of you, your elements oppose one another. Let Jack and I handle this one okay," Rudy strongly insisted.

All of a sudden Milton became the matter of attention as he let out a deep gasp with his eyes lighted out.

"Guys, I sensed another," Milton spoke softly.

"Another elementalist? Which type?" Rudy asked sharply.

"I don't know I couldn't tell it's one we never encountered before. I know it's a him living in...Seaford," Milton replied.

"Alright new plan. Kim, you and I will hold off the Black Dragons," Rudy ordered.

"Got it," Kim replied.

"Jack, go to Seaford find this other wielder and convince him to join us. If he has an element we haven't seen before it maybe our only key in defeating the Black Dragons," Rudy tasked him.

Jack nodded to him before he headed to a back routed exit from the base to head for Seaford to find the this new mysterious elementlist.

Part 2 coming soon.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I'm sure in some parts of this story are rather confusing right now, but this is only the first chapter and more details will be uncovered and explored as the stroy progress. Overall, I hoped you enjoyed my first sci-fifantasy take of Kickin' It.)**


	2. Part 2

**(Okay first I want to say sorry for the long wait life matters and such you know, but anyway please enjoy part 2.)**

* * *

><p>Element Rising: Part 2<p>

"Milton, open the ceiling hatch!" Rudy instructed.

"Got it!" Milton replied hitting the automatic release to open it.

The hatch started opening revealing the outside sky above. Rudy gave one last nod over to Jack, whom quickly nodded back and entered through into the tunnel. Rudy glimpsed up onto the opening above lifting himself up off the floor and shot up fast onto the HQ's roof. Kim followed launching herself with an hydro burst to meet alongside with Rudy. The two stared at the opposing Black Dragon army that was before them.

The Black Dragons prepared themselves as they gathered their bo-staffs for the attack. Kim taking the first move gathered a stream of water from a nearby lake, clashing it upon them. Using her might, Kim formed the water into two massive arm-like waves repeatedly smiting down her enemies.

"Rudy! They're flanking forward!" Kim cried worriedly as the Black Dragons unified their ranged attacks of dark blast at the two of them.

"I'll handle it," Rudy reassured her.

Rudy flew up into the sky, levitating in place. He raised both hands up quickly turning the sky in his radius to a darkly grey. He glared down forcefully throwing both hands back down. Suddenly two swirls formed down to the ground as twisters took and engulfed the Black Dragons violently tossing and dragging them around. Rudy graciously guided the wind thunnels with his hands as much his energy could muster.

"Kim, be ready to bombard them, I'm bringing down a gift," Rudy announced to her.

Using his element, Rudy mustered a current of wind chill sending it down towards Kim. Sensing the temperature drop, Kim raised her hands up solidifying the chilled air into a clumps of ice shards. She brought the shards down to her level before she rapidly hurled them at the Black Dragons. The shards impacted them furiously as many of the Black Dragons sheared to black vapors. The battle was far from over as many forced their way up onto the roof to square off against the two defenders.

"Oh no you bastards don't," Kim declared.

Using the stored water Kim had kept in a specialize bag, she cased her hands and forearms in the liquid weaponizing them in a whip-like formation. Rudy, while still in the air was preparing himself for his next move of attack. Kim kept a ranged stance whip-slashing any Black Dragons in her range that dared to challenge her. The Black Dragons pressed forward surrounding the base at all sides desperately wanting to seize control. A boom sounded from the sky quickly getting all the Black Dragon's attention. Kim shielded herself into a make-shift dome of ice as Rudy came bursting down heavily like a comet impacting the roof damaging all Black Dragons in range. Kim forced opened her dome breaking it in all directions hitting all Black Dragons that were unfortunate of it's path. The two regrouped back to back as the Black Dragons stayed persistent.

"This is fun right?" Rudy said with a smile.

"Oh sure if fighting for our lives against Black Dragons is your idea of fun," Kim remarked.

"Just figure I'd lighten the mood for I don't expect the Black Dragons to do that any time soon," Rudy signed with a laugh.

"I'm only in the mood of kicking ass if you don't mind," Kim replied.

"I don't as long you have fun doing it," Rudy commented.

Kim smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way," Kim responded.

Both Kim and Rudy took it to the Black Dragons with hand to hand combat with a touch of their elemental properties; Kim encased her fists in ice while Rudy sticked to the old fashioned way. The two still managed strong against their foes despite the large number they were facing.

"Rudy we have to do something we can't keep this up forever," Kim insisted.

"I know, I think this would be a good time to use you know what," Rudy suggested.

"We haven't tested that combination yet," Kim stated.

"Now seems like the perfect time wouldn't you agree," Rudy replied.

"What if it don't work?" Kim asked worriedly.

"Then its really up to Jack," Rudy muttered.

Kim nodded him the okay. Rudy prompted in lifting both Kim and himself into the air. Together they focused on their elemental power combining the two for one last attack. The sky grew darker as the Black Dragons stood their ground. A massive cyclone then touched down followed by a beam quickly layering the roof in thick ice and any Black Dragons with on it. The cyclone evaporated revealing Kim in it's center and then a burst of gust fell creating a shock wave effect shattering every frozen Black Dragon.

"I can't believe it Rudy, it actually worked, " Kim said excitedly.

"Look they're all fleeing. We won this round Kim," Rudy acknowledged to her with a relieved smile.

"Rudy look out!" Kim shouted.

Before Rudy had any time to react a dark sphere impacted him causing him to crash-land into the base. "Rudy!" Kim cried in despair.

* * *

><p>Seaford, California.<p>

Jack emerged from the tunnel passage onto the landscape of the city. He knew his search has only begun to find this new elementalist. He summoned a ball of fire into his palm and tossed it up into the air where it divided into three.

"Seek and sense for any elementalist you can find," Jack ordered his fire wisps.

The fire wisps scattered off separately into the city while Jack took on foot for the search.

"This place... it feels so odd to be here again," Jack thought to himself out loud.

Jack steadily made his way through the town glancing around reciting his memories of Seaford before the raise of the Black Dragons. He could recall times spent with his family, meeting Rudy and his friends here. He then remembered when they came busting through the door, his parents fell in front of him by their hands. As one was about to strike him down in the same manner, Rudy burst in fending the Black Dragons off and sheltered him to safety. Jack snapped back once he realized he was impacted by another person in a hurry.

"Yo, I'm so sorry bro. I didn't mean that just I'm late for class. Again sorry man," A young male said to him.

"Don't worry about it," Jack replied picking himself up not bothered to look at who had ran into him.

Jack felt a odd tension from where he was struck. He placed his hand over his left shoulder to ease it. Once he saw his hand and shocked to see it shimmering, which only happens between other elementalist; he turned to face the other guy, but he was already far gone. Jack then sent a mental link to his three fire wisps to be on the look out. One of his wisps were close in the area and heated Jack's call. It scouted out the area picking up the same feel that Jack had felt. Moving closer it spotted the boy that had ran into him.

"Dude, you're always so late?" the boy's friend mocked.

"You wanna try living with seven sisters and one bathroom be my guest, Randy," the boy insisted to his friend.

"Hey Jerry, see you chem class later okay," a girl assertively acknowledged him.

"Hum yeah okay that be really cool," Jerry replied nervously almost chokingly at the end.

Jerry turned to his friend Randy excitedly.

"Yo, a girl actually talked to me," Jerry hyped.

"Not just any girl bro that was Grace, the head cheerleader," Randy stated.

The last bell went off warning all students to get to class. As fifth period chemistry class finally came around; Jerry finally awaited to see Grace in. Jerry and Randy took their seats in the room and shortly after Grace took hers without any acknowledgment to him this time around.

"Alright class, today we will be focusing on metals; ones that are magnetic and ones that aren't," the teacher announced. "Now can any one tell me one that is not?" the teacher asked.

Grace quickly being one of the first to raise her hand to answer as the teacher appointed to her.

"Copper?" Grace signed gracefully. "Correct. Now how about one that is magnetic?" the teacher went on.

Jerry stop paying attention long after Grace had answered the question. Instead he was fondling around with some of the metals that was until his hand neared a round iron piece that pulled right into his palm and stuck there. Jerry was very confused by the sight of it as it stayed in place without his fingers griping onto it. He used his other hand to pull it off only for it to then stick to that hand. Panicking, he hid his hands under the table trying to get the metal off desperately finally using his sleeve over his hand was he able too. The iron dropped to the floor causing a loud cling to echo the room with all eyes surrounding on Jerry.

"Mr. Martinez, is there a problem for why you're not paying attention?" the teacher downed him disappointedly.

Jerry stood up worriedly and as he did the light fixtures went in and out. Jerry hurried out of the room during all the commotion. In the hall trying to escape and scared of what was happening to him every light around him even a nearby clock was going haywire. He reached a door handle that lead outside only it bust open upon his touch. Jerry glimpsed at his hand startled seeing glittering jolts forming in and out. He stepped outside dropping to his knees holding his one hand filled with deep and complex emotions.

"What's happening to me?!" He freaked loudly.

"I think we can answer that for you, mancer," said an ominous voice.

Jerry looked up to see a male figure dressed in black battle gi-like clothing. He also had blond curly hair with a menacing grin. There were also two others standing left and right beside him dressed the same only armed with bo-staves.

"Wh-who are you?" Jerry asked timidly.

"We're black dragons but apart from that you need know nothing else," the black dragon remarked. "Bind the mancer, he's coming with us," he ordered the other two.

"Is that how you treat us now Frank tying us up against our will," a voice called out.

"Jack!" Frank called back angrily. "Get him. I'll deal with the mancer myself," Frank instructed.

Frank hastily moved forward towards Jerry.

"No, get away!" Jerry pleaded throwing his arms over his head and in the process a volt shot out of his hand.

To be continued in Part 3.

* * *

><p><strong>(Again I'm sorry for the very long delay of this chapter I will try not to make a habit of it. I do promise part 3 will be more detailing on lore and point of what's going on now that Jerry is in the picture. I hope you all enjoyed reading part two and hope to bring part 3 out soon. Thank you.) <strong>


End file.
